


Victim of the Game

by angelus2hot



Series: Blood and Other Bad Things 'Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles is turned into a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Victim of the Game  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,456  
>  **Prompt:** 193 Vampire Versions  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles, Buffy

Since losing both of his jobs, first as Buffy’s watcher and then school librarian, he had found himself at a loss. He'd wandered around his lonely apartment not knowing what to do with himself until he couldn't take it anymore. The walls were closing in around him.

Although he knew better than to risk a jog this late at night he couldn't help himself. He had to get rid of this restless feeling if only for an hour or two. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he grabbed a full water bottle from the fridge, slung a white towel around his shoulders and left.

The minute he'd stepped outside he could breathe better. The cool night air was crisp and welcoming against his skin. As Giles inhaled deeply he could feel the tension begin to leave his body.

He jogged for an hour before he decided to turn back towards home. For some reason the jog back wasn't as pleasant as it was at the beginning. A sense of foreboding wafted through the air. A faster pace was in order. As he broke out into a full run he made himself a promise. When he got home, he would lock the door tight and never venture out this late again.

Giles' heart was thumping loudly in his chest as someone stepped out of the shadows right in front of him causing him to come to a full stop. A flicker of recognition crossed his face and his heart beat impossibly faster. _Dear, Lord!_ "Drusilla."

"The naughty watcher's come out to play with Mommy." She loved the smell of fear, it intoxicated her as nothing else could. Not even the smell of her Daddy pleased her as much. Drusilla leaned closer and inhaled sharply before she whispered, "Do you want to play a game?"

Damn, Damn, Damn! Every nerve ending in his body screamed for him to run. To get away as fast as he could but it was too late he couldn't move. His body was no longer his own.

The vampire glared at him. "Naughty boy, doesn't answer Mommy. I shall be very cross."

"I..uh.." Giles cleared his throat and tried again. "I really don't think I w..wa..want to play. I was just on my w..wa..way home."

A wicked smile crossed Drusilla's face as she leaned towards the frightened man's throat. "Too late."

 

Three hours later, a terrified Giles woke up. As he eased himself up into sitting position he quickly looked around. The sky was still pitch black, the crickets no longer sang and he was alone. With a sigh of relief he wiped his damp hands on his pants. He didn’t know what happened, either he had passed out during his jog and dreamed the whole thing or Drusilla had decided not to kill him. A hysterical laugh bubbled up from inside him. It had to be the former because the later wouldn’t happen in a million years. Drusilla had never been one to let her prey go.

After he stood up and dusted himself off, he began the long trek back to his apartment. He was going to have a long bath, a cup of hot tea and then he was going to bed. _Yes, that was the plan._

A voice from the shadows called his name. “Giles?”

He jumped like he was shot, he couldn’t help it. And who could blame him. After his encounter with Drusilla he was bound to be a little on edge.

Buffy walked towards her ex-watcher and friend. “What are you doing out here? I told you I was okay. Fit as a fiddle even. How can a fiddle be fit?” Her brow wrinkled in concentration before she shook her head. “You weren’t trying to patrol, were you?”

“No.” Giles quickly reassured her. Although, they had all been worried about Buffy during the whole roommate fiasco; he had finally realized that it was the roommate that had caused Buffy to act different. “I was simply out for a jog and lost track of time.” He began to walk once again. There was no need for Buffy to ever know he’d ran into Drusilla.

Silently, she fell into step beside him as they stepped into the light of the street lamp Buffy’s heart skipped a beat as she gasped in surprise. “Oh God! Giles, your face! What the hell happened to you?”

“Hmmmm?” He obviously hadn’t been paying attention. His mind was on the bath and the tea.

Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. Her small hand reached up and gently touched his forehead. _This couldn’t have happened to him. Not Giles._ As she lowered her hand, her voice cracked as she said his name. “Giles?”

“It’s okay, Buffy. I may have gotten dirt on me when I fell down but I assure you that it will wash.” He tried to keep the bite out of his tone but honestly he was dead tired and wanted to get home.

“This won’t wash off.” _How in the hell doesn’t he know?_ Buffy took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to be easy. “You’re a vampire.”

A rush of adrenaline shot through his system. “I most certainly am not!” _What in the world was wrong with her?_ Granted where once he’d thought he was tired instead he really felt kind of jazzed and maybe a little thirsty but that didn’t mean he was a vampire. Besides Drusilla hadn’t... The thought trailed off as he realized he couldn’t remember exactly what she had or hadn’t done.

Buffy watched the play of emotions cross Giles face before she interrupted his thoughts. “Giles talk to me. What happened? Who did this?”

His hand trembled as he reached up to trace the ridges on his forehead. “I thought it was a dream. I didn’t think that she...”

“She? Who?”

“Drusilla.” His voice was flat as he answered. “I ran into her while I was out jogging. She asked if I wanted to play a game. I refused and honestly that’s all I remember. I woke up, she was gone and you know the rest.”

 _Oh God._ “It’s okay. We’ll figure this out.” Buffy placed her hand on his arm and started to guide him home.

“There’s nothing to figure out. I’m a vampire. You can’t....” Whatever it was he was going to say was lost as he realized how close Buffy was standing to him. She was the slayer. Her blood would be richer than any he could ever....Quickly he removed her hand from his arm and moved away. At the hurt look on her face he explained. “Don’t you see, Buffy. I’m a vampire. It’s natural for me to want blood and what I want most is yours.”

Once again Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. “Well, you just going to have to curb your natural instincts until I can get us some help.”

Giles’ mouth opened in shock. Even after he’d admitted that he wanted to drink her blood she still refused to leave him. “Where exactly are we going?”

“First I’m taking you home.” At the unnatural predatory gleam in his eyes she quickly amended. “To your home where I will chain you up and/or knock you out. Whichever order you prefer. So behave yourself.”

A smile crossed his face despite the predicament he found himself in. He loved Buffy. He knew he did but the demon in him would think nothing of draining her dry. Giles nodded his head. “I’ll try. What happens after I’m chained?”

Buffy ignored the look in his eyes. “Willow does the spell to give you back your soul. And then I call Angel. He will be able to help you adjust.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

She shrugged her shoulder in a nonchalant move she was far from feeling. “I keep you chained with me so that I can keep an eye on you.”

Giles couldn’t stop the wicked smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. “Kinky. I’ve always said I’ll try anything once.”

At his words a dark red blush stained her cheeks. She’d never once heard him say anything of the sort and she prayed to all that was holy to never hear it again. “Giles!”

He quickly lowered his head, his posture the epitome of shame as he softly whispered, “I’m sorry. I’ll try to behave.”

Immediately she felt contrite, he was the victim none of this was his fault. He was only acting out from the demon’s baser instincts. Buffy patted his arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Giles. We will get through this, together.” And she meant every word. No matter what happened she wouldn’t let him go through this alone.


End file.
